What started out as Friends
by Yanaira
Summary: Lucy left team Natsu, willingly since she didn't want to burden her friends. Several months later she sees Sting again and suddenly Natsu wants Lisanna to join team Natsu. This, of course, angers Lucy. Will Sting try to help her take revenge? calm her down and leave her afterwards? change her and her magic power?
1. Chapter 1: Leaving because of Him

A/N: Since I was reading some NaLu fanfics right before Fairy Tail started airing again I stumbled upon the awesome pairing Sticy and, well fell in love with the pairing. Because I plan to write a lot in the holidays I have in July I'll be uploading the first chapter for this since it's already written. I put up a poll on my profile for what story I should focus on and aside from this story I have a MikuxKaito that's on going, another Sticy with the first chapter up and two HistuKarin ones. Summaries are on my proflie.

Anyway I hope you like the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail as much as I wanted to but it all belong to Mashima Hiro.

* * *

She was crying yet again. Recently, she's been crying more and more. The reason? She was always running into trouble while out on missions and who had to save her every single time, just because she was so weak? Natsu, Gray and Erza had to. They always pushed it aside as nothing much, but they were always injured after saving her. She couldn't help it anymore, every time she would feel guilty, and ended up crying once she was alone at home. Then again, she never had that much of privacy in her _own_ house, considering that Natsu liked to come to her house in the middle of the night and sleep next to her, which didn't seem awkward to him at all. Lately she's been thinking, thinking about leaving team Natsu, not wanting to burden her team any longer. So right now, she was walking towards the guild hall.

It's been about three months since Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games and Sabertooth came into second place. Ever since it was over, Fairy Tail had started getting more missions again, thanks to them being the strongest guild in Fiore again. And about since team Natsu started going on missions after the Grand Magic Games again, Lucy started crying after every mission.

She reached the guild and just before she entered she made sure that she didn't look like if she had just been crying.

She stepped into the guild hall, her feet bringing her to her team: "Hey Natsu, Erza, Gray."

"Hey Lucy." They greeted her back.

"Umm, Lucy we need to talk to you." Natsu's seemed to change.

"Sure, what's it about?" She asked taking a seat next to them.

"We wanted to ask you...ask you if you would want to leave team Natsu-" Gray started.

"-You know, since team Natsu is the one team in Fairy Tail that get's into the most trouble and breaks something on every mission they go. Well, and you aren't as strong as us yet and we thought that maybe it would be the best for you if you quit being in our team. We came up with this because we're worried about your safety Lucy, nothing else. We really just want you to be safe." Erza quickly continued.

"Yeah, sure. Actually I was already thinking about that , but I never knew how to bring up the subject, so thanks! If you hadn't asked I would have had to somehow ask you myself. And also, I totally understand you and thank you for thinking about my safety." She answered quite relieved.

"Okay, but one thing Lucy. When you go on missions, make sure you go with someone, like maybe tag along with Shadow Gear or something, or if you want to go soloing try to choose a less difficult mission. 'Cause if not, all this leaving the team would be useless if you run into trouble and no one's even there to help you." Natsu told her.

"Yeah, I'll make sure. So, are you guys going on a mission again? I think I'll go back to my apartment for the day, I've been actually having a headache since this morning." Lucy said.

"Yep we are, we just wanted to tell you this. We're going already so see you Lucy!" They got up and left her there.

She got up shortly after and headed back home again.

* * *

It's been four months, since Lucy quit being in team Natsu and started going on solo missions. She went on a mission with Levy and her team Shadow Gear before, but only once. It just wasn't the same, without Gray and Natsu fighting and breaking things while out on missions. Sure it was a hassle sometimes, but it was also fun to watch. There was just something different with going with other teams and with going with team Natsu on missions, so Lucy decided to just do solo missions. Team Natsu was, as always, going on missions as much as they can. Lucy on the other hand, went like once a week or something, and her missions usually took her one or two days to complete.

Just like four months ago, Lucy always felt down but not because she felt like she was being a burden. Because she missed going on missions with Erza, Gray and Natsu. Every since she could come and came to Fairy Tail thanks to Natsu, the only people she ever went on missions with, were those three. Aside from all the Fairy Tail members being friendly she was not as close to anyone, even Levy, as she was to them.

Today was a rainy day with made lucy even more sad. Then again, when the weather was super nice, she would also feel sad because she felt like everyone else on Earthland was happy, except for she herself. She had been in her house for almost two days so she decided to take a stroll around Magnolia.

She just finished cleaning up her breakfast, which was just some bread with butter and jam. So she left her apartment, locked the door. She started walking in the rain without anything covering her head and thought, _I wonder what Natsu and the others are doing right now. If I'm right they should have just gotten back from their mission. _Slowly streams of tears started to fall down her cheeks. Not like that was anything new to her, and anyway with all this rain it's quite difficult for other people to notice her crying.

Soon, since she was lost in thought, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings and to where exactly she was walking, just letting her feet carry her wherever they brought her to.

* * *

It's been nearly seven months since Sting became the master of Sabertooth, right after the Grand Magic Games came to an end and his guild placed second after Fairy Tail. At that time Jiemma, the last master, killed his exceed Lector after Rogue and he himself lost against Natsu Dragneel. He was so angered that he attacked Jiemma leaving a huge wound there and several days later, Jiemma left the guild along with his daughter, Minerva. Since he became the new master, Sting went on missions a lot less, just staying in Lotus, the city in which Sabertooth's headquarters were, and left Rogue to go on solo missions with Frosch, which didn't seem to bother the shadow dragon slayer at all.

Even though it was raining he was walking to his favourite cafe for brunch. He normally just ate brunch and dinner when he stayed in lotus and didn't go on missions, but normally he'd just eat at the guild headquarters if it was raining. Today though, he just felt like walking in the rain to his favourite cafe.

Surprised he spotted the blond girl from Fairy Tail, that he recognised immediately. _Her name is Lucy Heartfilia if I remembered correctly. But I wonder what she's doing here in Lotus, it is next to Magnolia, but still, Sabertooth's located here. Maybe I should ask her. _He thought and walked closer to her. As he stepped nearer to her he could see her tears streaming down her face. _The hell?! Why is she crying?! _Aside from her crying face he thought, _Hey, she actually looks quite cute, I didn't really pay attention to her at the Grand Magic Games._

"Heartfilia-san, may I ask you what you're doing here all by yourself? I mean, since Fairy Tail kind of hates Sabertooth." He asked kindly.

Shocked she looked at Sting as if she saw a monster and looked around to look where exactly she was and found a sign that read, Lotus Cafe. _Shit! Since when did I cross over to Lotus?! I hope I get out of this alive..._ She panicked.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, really. I didn't mean to step into Sabertooth's grounds, I'll leave right away!" She bowed to him while apologising and quickly turned around, however before she could get away Sting grabbed her hand.

"Wait! It's totally fine, and it's not like it's _our_ grounds, it's just the city our guild is located at. But why are you crying so much? Did something happen? Would it...would it help if you told me why you are crying, like you know, just telling to let it out. I promise I won't tell it to anyone if you want. I know, I'm heading to a cafe right now to have brunch, won't you follow me Heartfilia-san? I'll treat you." Somehow Sting just felt like he had to help her.

_Maybe I should just follow him. It would help to let it out I guess, but I should probably still stay on my guard, he's a person from Sabertooth after all, _She told herself: "Umm, okay, thanks a lot." She followed him into the safe called, Lotus Cafe.

There weren't many people inside the cafe. She followed Sting to a table with two seats further inside of the cafe and sat down. The table was at the side of a wall so one seat was a bench and the other was a chair so Sting let Lucy sit on the bench. Then he ordered two cups of coffee and two french toasts. The waiter took the order and came with the two coffees and french toasts after a few minutes.

"So would you want to tell me what happened Heartfilia-san?" Sting asked.

"Uh...Yeah, but before that, why are you trying to help me? I mean Sabertooth looks down on Fairy Tail right?" She said starting to eat her toast.

"Yeah, they did.,but now not anymore. You have seen our last master Jiemma right?" She nodded her head: "He was always obsessed with having power, losing was disgraceful for him and whoever lost in his guild was expelled from the guild. After I lost against Natsu-san, he scolded me and Rogue for losing. Then my exceed Lector, told him that he thought that Rogue and me did our best to fight Natsu. It seems that until that point, Jiemma never really noticed that Frosch and Lector where in Sabertooth and then...and then he..killed Lector, right in front of my eyes. I got angered and wounded Jiemma badly and after Grand Magic Games finished, he and his daughter Minerva left the guild. It was then, then that I noticed that strenght never came from power alone, but from comrades that help you, protect you and let you protect them. It's just like how Fairy Tail fought for one another. Since then I came to look up at Fairy Tail again, and after I became the master of Sabertooth, I had always wanted to go over to Magnolia and apologise to you people, especially you Heartfilia-san, for all that we did to you during those six days. But I never had the courage to, I was afraid you wouldn't accept the apology." He finished.

Lucy was shocked, that was not what she to hear: "Oh, I'm sorry, for what happened with Lector. And don't worry I'm sure master will accept your apology, and I also accept it. Besides it wasn't you who tortured me, and at that time you weren't the master yet."

"Thanks, so would you want to tell me your story? Only if you want to of course." He told her.

"Yeah I want to. In Fairy Tail, I was in team Natsu which consists of Erza, Gray and Natsu. So you know after the Grand Magic Games we went back to going on missions as much as we can, since we had a lot more missions to choose from because we won the games. And team Natsu always went into trouble and had to at least break one building on every mission. So with all that I somehow also always got into trouble and the others had to save me countless of times. Well, so I always felt guilty, because they always had to save me and so one and I kept crying when I was alone after missions. So one day the others asked me if I wanted to leave the team since I always ran into danger, and they said they're only asking this because they care about my safety. I told them that I wanted to leave and was already thinking about that, which was true. So I ended up going on easier solo missions by myself. But every time I would wonder...wonder what they were doing right now, even if it was stupid that they always destroyed stuff it was very fun to go on missions with them. Going with other people on missions is also not the same, so I just tend to cry a lot over the past months." She explained as she started to cry again.

Sting felt helpless, he wanted to help her, but was there anything he could possibly help her with? He had to at least try and calm her down, for now. So stood up from his chair and went over to the bench and sat beside her and hugged her from the side, gently patting her of the head.

"Thanks for telling me, Heartfilia-san. You know what? Even if I had to save you all the time I wouldn't ask you to leave the team if we were in one. Just like you said, it isn't the same anymore without the whole team. That's how I feel without Lector, and as master I don't necessarily need to go on missions so I only go like maybe once a month." He tried to comfort her.

After a while her tears stopped and she hugged him back, showing him that she was alright and then she said: "Thanks for comforting me Sting, I really feel much better. Hey, how about, as thanks for treating me and cheering me up I'll bring you to Fairy Tail's guild hall?"

"Okay, that would be great but let me finish eating first Heartfilia-san." He walked over to his chair again.

"Sure, and just call me Lucy, no need to talk so formerly. I'll just call you Sting too!" She decided.

"Okay, Lucy. You know, after I became master, I've started to respect others more, you know how I used to look down on everyone right?" He told her.

"Yeah, I know. You've really changed Sting, you're also kinder now." She lightly laughed.

* * *

Both of them stepped into the as noisy as ever guild hall, Sting just followed Lucy. She walked over to team Natsu as they were back from their last mission.

"Hi guys!" She greeted them.

"Hi Lucy!" They greeted her back.

"Lucy, why is Sting behind you?" Erza asked cautiously.

"Oh, he wanted to apologise to us, he's the master of Sabertooth now. I'll show you where the master is" She explained.

"Hey, wait Lucy! I wanted to say this when you were around. Lisanna is going to join team Natsu! Isn't that great." He announced to everyone.

Lucy's anger was rising at an incredibly high speed, and so was Sting's but he didn't show it. Gray and Erza couldn't believe it, Natsu didn't even ask them if it was okay with them, but that wasn't their only problem.

"Natsu! Didn't you forget what we just did four months ago to Lucy?! We asked her to leave the team because it was dangerous for her and now you're letting Lisanna join?!" Both Gray and Erza screamed at him.

At this point Lucy was clutching Aquarius key tightly: "Sting I think you better apologise to master and the guild and quickly get out of the building before you get wet. Master, could you come out of your office for a sec?!" She told Sting and stouted to master across the whole building.

Soon after Makarov came out of his office and spotted Sting immediately: What is a Saber doing here?"

"Good afternoon Makarov-san. I met Heartfilia-san on the street and she led me here. I came because I wanted to apologise to you and Fairy Tail."At this point everyone was listening: "A lot happened in Sabertooth and I became Sabertooths new master. My exceed was killed by the last master and it was then that I noticed what true strength was and came to look up to Fairy Tail. I have changed ever since and now see the true meaning in fighting for one's comrades. I wanted to apologise on looking down on this great guild before and for causing trouble to you people at the Grand Magic Games. I really hope you understand and accept my apology." He bowed at Makarov.

"Raise your head young one. We gladly accept your apology, and I'm glad your view of fighting changed to the right one. I hope we, Fairy Tail, will get along with Sabertooth from now on." Makarov told him.

"I thank you, Makarov-san. I shall take my leave now." Sting left the building.

After that Lucy sighed, her anger was still there. So she walked to the bar, to where Mira was.

"Mira-san, could I get a glass of water please?" She asked with a fake smile her hand still on Aquarius key.

Mira noticed where her hand was, she also heard Natsu just now, and said: " Of course Lucy, just try not to flood the _whole_ building."

"I'll try Mira, but I can't promise anything, you know how Aquarius is." She took the glass of water and walked away.

When I was nearer to Natsu, but not near enough for him to notice me I whispered so no one would hear me: "Open the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius." And Aquarius was standing in front of me.

"Please attack Natsu with your most powerful attack, I don't care if you flood the whole building along with him." She whispered to her spirit.

"You know, I would normally flood everything, but I heard what Natsu said just now and I won't forgive him, and only him. So just this one time I'll obey your orders properly." Aquarius whispered back to her.

Aquarius turns towards natsu and used her Giant Wave Attack. Luckily for them Erza and Gray noticed this before already and got away from Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu on the other hand, was too distracted talking to Lisanna that his dragon senses also didn't help him anymore, and so he didn't notice the attack at all. After the attack hit them Aquarius went back and Lucy walked to master.

"Master, I wish to leave Fairy Tail. I don't have a grudge on the guild but on a certain Salamander and wish to leave because of this." Lucy told Makarov.

"I understand, but remember there are three rules to leaving Fairy Tail. First, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Second, you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Third, though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Makarov and the other guild members, excluding a knocked out Natsu and Lisanna, showed Lucy the Fairy Tail hand sign. Lucy showed it to them and Makarov removed her pink Fairy Tail mark.

"Bye, Guys!" Were her last words and she left the building to find Sting waiting for her, much to her surprise.

"Oh, you're still here." She said.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were feeling alright." He reasoned.

"Are you going back now? I'm fine at the moment by the way." She told him.

"I don't know. There's no one at the guild hall right now as it is. I heard you said you want to leave Fairy Tail, but what are you going to do now?" He asked her curiously.

"Hmm, not sure. I want to somehow get stronger so I can fight Natsu for real one day." She said.

"... Then how about this. In five months the Grand Magic Games are opening again. Why don't you join Sabertooth since they're joining again, and i'm sure Fairy Tail is too, and then I can train you until then." He offered her.

"That'd be great if you don't mind some weak mage like me joining your guild. But can you really train me in such a short time?" Lucy asked happy to accept his offer.

"I told you already right? Sabertooth has changed and me as well. Believe me, over the past few months I've trained a lot, I might just be able to beat Natsu-san now. I'll make sure I'll make you at least as strong as I am _now_." Sting told her full of confidence.

"Alright then I'll join, do we head to your guild hall first? So I can get the mark." She asked him.

"Yeah, was about to say so, anyways let's go!" And both of them headed back to Lotus.

* * *

Lucy was dumbstruck, dumbstruck by how huge the building was, _and I thought Fairy Tail had a huge building. _Sabertooth's building looked almost like a castle. She followed Sting to his office where he had the stamp.

"This place is huge!" She told him.

"Yeah I know, we renovated it and somehow it became this big. So I take it you would like it on the back of your right hand in pink?" He asked her.

"Yep, exactly. How did you know?" She asked him sarcastically.

"Haha, I wonder." He told her, they both started laughing.

"So where are we going to train?" She asked him while eyeing her new Sabertooth mark.

"I know the perfect place. It's where Weisslogia used to train me when I was young. There's this huge mountain with a height of three thousand meters above sea level... We have to take the train though..." He said.

"Haha, I still remember you during Chariot. It was super hilarious." Lucy was laughing again.

"Anyway go home and pack your things and then let's meet at the train station in two hours." He shoved out of the guild building.

"See ya then!" She made her leave.

Sting didn't know why but he was extremely happy that Lucy joined Sabertooth. On the other hand though he was extremely angry because of Natsu.

Lucy wasn't regretting leaving Fairy Tail. Sure she would miss everyone except for _those two_ but it didn't matter. Sting was going to train her and she was happy that someone cares so much about her.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this time i wrote even more than usual. Again I hope you like it. Feel free to follow, favourite and of course review and just tell me your opinion. And don't forget to vote on the poll. If you read my Miku x Kaito story I think you would notice that my writing got a lot better, at least I think so, well but I still think can be quite bad sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2: Too late to Realize

**Too late to Realize**

A/N: Hi hi! I'm back after not to long yay! I was so happy to get all those reviews (it's a lot for me) xD. So thanks to all of my reviewers and of course to all those who followed and favourited this story. I changed to writing in Word by the way so I'll change my layout of chapters a bit (I was writing in Google drive)

Just to make things clear in case anyone alse was wondering about this. I know that Lector's actually alive in the manga but I just thought it would make Lucy and Sting in similar situations, like you know, they don't really have any family anymore, except for the guild.

Oh by the way the poll I mentioned in the last chapter has **5 Votes for Childhood friends, 4 Votes for ****What started out as friends **and **1 Vote for ****Hatsune Miku-Kaichou and the Vice-Presient**

Just to say again:

If you want me to focus on one of my stories during my holidays in July please do vote for which one of two. I also have ones that I have not started yet but will if it gets a lot of votes. Story summaries are on my profile.

* * *

The two hours had passed and Sting was waiting at the train station for Lucy. He had a medium sized luggage with him with just the necessities inside. To tell the truth, he was already feeling stick just by seeing the trains. To his luck Lucy came not long after he arrived, with her she had a big luggage.

"Hey Sting." She greeted him, her face seemingly happy but Sting could tell, it was a total lie.

"Hey Lucy. So can we please board the train and get away as soon as possible from train stations?" He asked her, trying to brighten her up a bit.

She laughed: "Sure let's go. We don't want you throwing up now, do we?" They went to the right platform and entered the train and after searching a bit they found seats to sit.

There were four seats there, two facing the other two and so they put their luggage on one side and sat on the other. Sting, of course, felt ill once the train just started moving. Since Lucy was there he was trying to act normal, but that didn't really work out. Lucy was laughing her head off as it is, but once she stopped she pulled Sting's head to lead on her shoulders and started to pat it slowly.

"I always used to do this to Natsu and after a while he would fall asleep." She explained after seeing his confused face.

"Sorry...I-I made...you...think of that... bastard." Sting tried to say.

Lucy was right, it really did help him and soon enough he was sleeping peacefully. Lucy sat there, still patting him not feeling up to sleeping.

After some time passed they reached their destination and got off the train, Lucy having to help the poor Sting. She walked out of the train station and went to a nearby park and sat on the bench placing Stings head onto her lap.

Slowly Sting's eyes began to open up and he looked around to find Lucy's brown eyes. He saw her face and noticed that that fake happiness from before was totally gone and the real and saddened face showed itself.

Lucy couldn't stop remembering the funny things she did on missions with team Natsu. Now that she thought about it she felt like she had nowhere to go after she left the guild. She had no relatives, and felt as if she didn't have a single friend even though she would consider everyone from the guild except for Natsu and Lisanna to be her friends. But Natsu betraying her was just too much for her. If she could, she would cry her heart out at a place where nobody could laugh at her, hear her crying and see her crying. If she could she would just scream every little thing out that frustrated her.

"Hey Sting... Would you mind being my friend? 'Cause you know even though it's wrong, I feel like I don't have any friends _or _family right now. But if you don't want to be friends, it's okay." Her face was on the verge of letting tears fall.

"Lucy, you know what? It's kinda weird to ask a friend if they would want to be your friend. I mean of course I'm your friend, if I wasn't I wouldn't have offered you to train you. From now on we'll become even better friends than you were with Natsu so that you'll forget about him betraying you. And besides, you joinded Sabertooth right?" He tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, thanks Sting." She gave him a sweet smile.

That smile, that was the face Sting wanted to see from her, not that sad one. She looked so much better like that. Somehow Sting felt like he had to make sure that that smile would last there forever, though he didn't know why.

"No problem Lucy. Now should we look around the place first and then head for the mountain?" Sting got up from her lap.

"Sounds great." She followed him.

* * *

Natsu woke up in the infirmary and looked around. In the bed next to his was Lisanna who started to open up her eyes.

"Hi, Lisanna." He said, quite confused as to how he ended up in the infirmary.

"Hi, Natsu." Lisanna said.

_Oh, right. Aquarius attacked me, but why? _The Salamander was thinking, _I didn't do anything to Lucy... right?_

"Erza, the one and only idiotic Flame-Brain is awake now." Gray entered the room.

After that being said an angered Erza came walking in, better said stomping in. She walked up to Natsu and stood next to his bed. She slowly raised her arm a bit and Natsu was wondering what she was up to. But by the time he realised it, it was too late.

*Slap*

Erza had slapped him, and that hard: "Idiot! Why did you do that?! Why did you want to let Lisanna join the team when we made Lucy leave because it was dangerous to go on missions with us since Lucy wasn't as strong as us?! Is your brain really that small to not remember something like that?! I mean Lisanna isn't even as strong as Lucy, yet! Sorry Lisanna didn't mean it an offending way." She finished the last sentence in a calm tone.

"Yeah, it's fine." Lisanna simply said. She really didn't mind, she knew already that Lucy's much stronger than her.

After hearing what Erza literally screamed into his ear, Natsu was lost in thought. _Shit, what did I do to Lucy. She might have misunderstood and think that I just wanted her to leave the team so that Lisanna can join, but that's not true. It was just, after she left missions became boring and just not the same, then again I couldn't possibly drag her into all the danger again just because doing missions without her was boring. So I decided to ask Lisanna since she wasn't in a team. Why did I do that? I hope Lucy's not going to ignore me now, I'm going to apologise later._ His eyes were wide open now.

"Where's Lucy? I'll go apologise to her." Natsu asked, but saw Erza and Gray's face turn from angry to sad.

"She quit Fairy Tail." Erza explained shortly.

"She probably left Magnolia already for all you know." Gray added.

"Sorry Lisanna, you can't join team Natsu after all." Natsu told her and ran out of the room.

He left the building and went to Lucy's apartment and entered from the window. But she was gone, in fact everything was gone. Well, except for a stack of letters on the table with everyone from the guild's names, excluding Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy's scent was still quite fresh so Natsu went out and ran for the station.

But by the time he reached it, he saw the train leave with Lucy sitting next to a sick Sting, and she was laughing a lot. Then, he saw Lucy stopped laughing and she gently placed Sting's head onto her shoulders. _Why is she with him? And why is she letting him rest his head on her shoulder? I thought she only did that for me. _Natsu was confused. But he made his way back to her apartment and smelled her scent, _after a while it'll sadly go away and this apartment will be really empty. _He took the stack of letters and went back to the guild to hand it to everyone who was at the guild hall.

Erza started to read her letter:

Dear Erza,

You know for me you were always like the big sister I never had. Thanks for caring for me so much. Haha, I bet after Natsu wakes up, or maybe he's already awake, you're going to slap him and yell at him, or already did. I hope you'll let me remember you as the big sister that I never had, and maybe we'll see each other again someday.

-Lucy

"Stupid of course you can." Erza whispered to herself and started to cry, not going on missions with Lucy was already hard enough.

Gray read his as well:

Dear Gray,

By the time you see this I'll probably be on the train already, I bet once Natsu wakes up or woke up you would just give him a death glare and call him Flame-Brain while letting Erza do the yelling at him. Actually I never noticed this until now, but you were always like an older brother to me Gray. Thanks for everything maybe we'll see each other in the future.

-Lucy

"No problem, Lucy." Gray started to cry as well.

Lucy's letter hit Levy hard:

Dear Levy,

I bet once you know that I left the guild you'll be very sad and start to hate Natsu. You're my best friend Levy and I hope you see me as your best friend as well, I also hope that it'll stay like that forever. I'm not sure if Natsu had a real reason for wanting Lisanna to join, but please ask him about it, and if he's reason is reasonable, please give him the letter I wrote for him that is also in the envelope.

-Lucy

"Hey, Natsu?" Her voice was a bit shaky.

"Yeah Levy?" He said and walked a bit closer to her.

"Could you tell me the reason why you wanted to let Lisanna join your team?" She was looking at him straight in the eyes, no, she was glaring.

"Because doing missions without Lucy wasn't normal, it was boring and just not the same. I couldn't possibly ask her to join again, I knew she would, but I didn't want her to get into so much danger again, the only reason why we asked her if she wanted to quit. So I thought maybe if I asked Lisanna it would be a bit better, and I totally forgot that Lisanna isn't as strong as Lucy. I-I hope you won't hate Levy and that you'll forgive me, you know, since you're Lucy's best friend." He explained tears forming the more he spoke.

_Hmm...reasonable enough: _"Then here Natsu, Lucy told me to give this to you if I thought your reason made sense in any way." She handed him his letter.

He read the letter, the tears still in his eyes:

Dear Natsu,

I'm not sure if you'll get this letter, it depends on if your reason was okay or not, incase Levy didn't tell you. You, Natsu Dragneel, were my very first friend and maybe even closer friend than Levy. You brought me to Fairy Tail, the guild I always wanted to join, formed a team with me and went on missions with hilarious, funny, scary, furious and serious moments and always managed to save me. Yet, it felt like, once I left the team, you asked Lisanna to join, as if that was your plan all along. As if you made a team with me and waited for Lisanna to return from Edolas and after some time, kick me out of the team. It may be not true but that's how I feel about it.

I didn't tell anyone else so if you didn't get this letter no one would know, I joined Sabertooth thanks to Sting and he promised me he'll train me, so that in five months I can maybe join the next Grand Magic Games. It's up to you if you want to tell the others of this. I really hope you had a good reason Natsu.

-Lucy

P.S.: Please don't even think about looking for me Natsu

The tears in his eyes made their way down his cheeks more following after. He was crying so much, that he just felt like dying.

Mirajane also got one:

Dear Mira,

Thanks for all the times you have helped me. Just like all the other members of Fairy Tail. You're very important to me. But I'd like to ask you of just one last favour, and I'm asking you because she's your sister. I'm not sure but I can't help but think that Lisanna was plotting something, you know wanting to join team Natsu and all... So I want you to somehow confirm it for me if I was right or not and if I wasn't please give her the letter that's in the same envelope.

-Lucy

By now all the rest of the guild members who were not on missions read their letter and the whole guild was crying.

* * *

They were looking at a weapons store when something caught Lucy's eye: "Sting, do you think that Throwing Stars fit to me? 'Cause these here made me want to change weapons."

He looked over to the stars she was pointing at. Lucy had good eyes for this kind of things, Sting had to agree to that. The Stars she pointed at really suited her, it was black in the middle had some blue and some pink to it.

"Yeah, it would really suit you, better than your whip. You want to buy it?" He was looking at her again.

"Yeah I guess so, sir, how much do these cost?" She asked the person who owned the store.

"Those would be 1'000'000 Jewels miss." He told her.

"What 1'000'000 Jewels?! That's almost seven times my rent and I don't even have that much." She complained.

"Sorry miss, but that's the least we could sell it for. This star's metal is from nine years ago, from the dragon called Metalicana. Since the dragon disappeared this is one of the few stars with such fine metal." He explained.

"If you want I can buy it for you Lucy, being the guild master gives one a lot of Jewels." Sting offered her.

"No, it's okay. You're already helping me train, I can't possibly owe you the time you waste on training me _and_ a million Jewels. I pay for my things and you pay for yours." She said angry at his suggestion.

"Hmmm... Then how much are these sir?" She pointed towards a mainly black one with a bit of white in the middle and the sharp edges being pink and blue.

"Oh, those are much cheaper, they're 70'000 Jewel." She told her.

"Then, I'll buy five of those sir." She handed him the money.

"I'm sorry you couldn't buy the ones you wanted miss. Please accept this for free, It's a bag made for throwing stars and when you have one star left, it'll make so much more so that there will be the amount of stars you put in, again. You can attach it to a belt." He handed her a small bag.

"Thanks." She said and walked further with Sting.

"Well, it's getting dark now so let's head to the mountain." He said.

Right outside of the village, there was a huge mountain: "This thing is huge. You mean we have to walk this thing up, Sting?"

"You guessed right! Well, actually we're going to run up. Because of this." He snatched Lucy's keys and stars and ran up the path leading up to the mountain.

"Hey! Wait! Geez..." She sigh and decided to run after him.

After running up half of the mountain Lucy was so tired that she had to slowly walk up the rest of the mountain. When she finally reached the top she saw a beautiful view to the village. On the mountain itself was a cave and except for that there was a huge flat place and at the side were some trees.

"Here are your keys and stars Lucy." He handed them over.

"This place is beautiful Sting. You mean I get to train at such a nice place?" She told him still eyeing the nice view.

"Duh, and no one else on Earthland knows about this except for you and me. But don't forget that you'll have to jog down every time you're hungry." He told her looking at the scenery as well.

"You mean the people don't come up here?" She asked him confused.

"Yeah, because they don't know that Weisslogia died and so they're scared of going up." He explained.

"Oh, sorry for making you talk about him. So, should we eat the sandwiches we bought earlier?" She asked him and walked towards the cave.

"It's okay, and yeah, wait up." He followed her inside.

Inside the cave were a few torches on the wall which Sting lit up with his light dragon slayer magic. In the middle was a stack of wood he had gathered before Lucy made it up. He made a fire so that they wouldn't freeze and took out the sandwiched from his bag which were on the lefts side of the fire. While doing all that Lucy placed her things on the right side of the fire and spread out her sleeping bag and later made herself to Sting who had the sandwiches. Then both of them sat down near the fire and started to eat.

"Hey, Sting can I ask you something?" Lucy asked, her face looking onto the ground.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" He turned his head to look at her.

"Why did you even want to help me, I mean sure Sabertooth and Fairy Tail aren't enemies anymore but even then there's no reason to, no?" She was still staring onto the ground but she could feel his gaze on her.

"Umm, why I wonder? I don't know either, I guess I just felt like helping." He really didn't know why.

"But will it be okay if you just leave the guild members like that?" She started to look up, to look at him.

"Yeah yeah, it's totally fine. I mean I told you I care about comrades and so on, but most of the guild members just go back to Lotus to get a new mission and then they're off again. There are some occasions where everyone is there and then the place would be super noisy but not to often. Normally people don't even notice I'm there when they come for a new mission, 'cause I'll be in my office or something." He explained.

"You know for some reasons, I really can't wait until the next Grand Magic Games are starting. It's not just because of Natsu, but thinking about the last one I noticed that it was somehow kind of fun. Except for the Eclipse thing of course. It's also the time that you became the new master right?" She was smiling softly thinking of the last Grand Magic Games.

After Lucy's last sentence was said Sting's face turned into a sad one, one filled with regret. He still remembered clearly how Jiemma killed Lector in front of everyone, he still remembered Minerva tell him that Lector was still alive and if he won he would get him back, and then it turned out to be a total lie. He still remembered, how he was crying like a kid for a whole week after finding out that it was a lie, he remembered everything.

After seeing Sting face Lucy noticed what she had just said: "Sorry Sting! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you remember all of that, it must have been really painful."

"Nah, it's okay. Hey, actually maybe that's why I wanted to help you. Because when I saw you crying all alone in Lotus, you reminded me of myself. All alone and feeling hopeless." He tried to smile at her.

After they ate finish they went to bed, both of them lost deep in thought before they finally fell asleep.

Lucy was thinking about today, from morning to evening, about her leaving Fairy Tail, patting Sting's head on the train, buying Throwing Stars, walking up the mountain, and most of all just meeting Sting. _I wonder what would have happened if I didn't meet Sting..._

Sting was thinking about meeting Lucy today, getting to know her better, becoming friends with her, seeing all her different kind of expressions, and hating Natsu more than he ever looked up to the Salamander. _I wonder what kind of boring day I would have had if I didn't meet her..._

* * *

Natsu was in Lucy's apartment lying in her bed. He was trying to sleep in his own house but couldn't and so he took a walk in Magnolia, and before he knew it he was in front of Lucy's apartment. He still remembered seeing Lucy with Sting and that was about the thing that he was worrying about most. He really had the urge to go and find her, but he knew that if he did, Lucy would only hate him more. He also didn't know if he should tell the guild about what Lucy's doing or not, afraid that they would also start to hate him, if they didn't already.

One last time Natsu looked at Lucy's beautiful handwriting and soon he was finally able to close his eyes. _Lucy, where are you..._

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this as well. I'm sorry about the throwing stars thingy. I mean I have absolutly no idea how I'm supposed to describe it so I was thinking of making a deviant art account for my stories to help my readers to imagine things, not that my drawing is good in any way though.

Don't forget to chack the poll and review, follow and review if you have time and want to.


End file.
